El ángel de la guarda
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: SxM. AU. Sanosuke vive una alegre vida en Tokyo, mientras que Megumi y Enishi viven un matrimonio extraño ¿Qué pasa si no eres quien crees ser? R&R Subido Cap 2
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo I**_

Me llamo Sanosuke, Sanosuke Sagara, tengo 29 años y soy un observador profesional. Mi oficio consiste en mantenerme en la sombra y observar pacientemente, manteniendo la distancia.

Mi jefe se llama Kogoro, Kogoro Katsura, mucha gente le considera una buena persona y, otros... peor que un demonio. Pero, sea bueno o malo, antes que nada, es padre y, desde hace años, me ha encargado que vigile a su hija, que, por cierto, ni siquiera sabe que es hija suya, lo que complica enormemente las cosas.

En estos últimos meses, Kogoro se ha empeñado en que grabáramos un vídeo, como si quisiera... poner en orden su vida, pero sólo ha conseguido ponerme nervioso, porque da la impresión de saber algo, que yo ignoro.

* * *

Allí estábamos, en su antiguo apartamento de Tokio, yo con una camiseta blanca ajustada, la cinta roja en la cabeza y unos vaqueros, mientras colocaba el trípode y enfocaba correctamente la cámara y Kogoro, cercano a sus sesenta, gesticulaba con las manos.

-Oye, Sanosuke- me dijo- ¿Quieres que, en el vídeo, le diga... que le hable de ti? Ya sabes, que te recomiende como su guardaespaldas, o algo así.

Yo no pude evitar reír y le respondí.

-_Iie, Kogoro-san, dozô_, me daría una terrible vergüenza.

Kogoro se enfadó ligeramente y respondió, levantando los brazos:

-Anda ya, te avergüenzas por cada cosa...

Tan sólo sonreí.

-Sano, si algún día, deja a ese patético intento de marido, has de seguir haciendo lo que haces, cuidándola. ¿Entendido?

Asentí.

-Y... Sano... ten cuidado...

-¿Cuidado, con qué?

-Ten mucho cuidado... con aquel... que está sufriendo... y quiera que tú lo sepas.

Yo, confundido, mostré una mueca de incomprensión, pero Katsura sólo sonrió y me dijo:

-Bah, tranquilo... conecta- finalizó sonriendo.

Inspiró profundamente, se recostó contra la silla, miró al techo y expiró, mientras decía:

-Sabes... después de tantos años... mi memoria me parece un pozo de imágenes sin fondo ni orden. Ya ni siquiera sé si lo que recuerdo es verdad, o es sólo lo que mi memoria quiere recordar, porque, si queda algo en ésta tierra que me ate al mundo de los vivos, es ella.

Kogoro solía decir muy a menudo, que ella era todo lo que le quedaba, pero no estaba del todo en lo cierto, porque, aunque yo no le diera mucha importancia, también me tenía a mí. La verdad es que, en el fondo, para mi Kogoro era como un padre para mí, aquel padre que perdí tan joven.

Estábamos en su Chrysler Crossfire, en la carretera de salida del Aeropuerto Internacional, cuando me dijo, señalando al frente:

-Ey, Sanosuke, acelera, que los perdemos...

-Tranquilo, Kogoro- le respondí, sonriendo- te aseguro que no los perdemos.

Refunfuñó algo y se apoyó contra el respaldo.

Así que, pensándolo bien, para mí también fue muy duro ver su mundo venirse abajo, al dejarse convencer por su marido de enviar a su hijo a no sé que lejano internado militar.

* * *

Megumi iba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Enishi, serio, conducía con un codo apoyado en la ventanilla abierta. De repente, Megumi gritó:

-Lo estoy viendo- mientras un avión pasaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿A quién?- preguntó él, extrañado.

-A Souzo!- gritó, mientras giraba el espejo retrovisor y sacaba la cabeza por el techo- ¡SOUZO! FUE IDEA DE TU PADRE, YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER

-Mujer¿quieres callarte?- intentaba decir Enishi, mientras Megumi le pisaba con sus pies descalzos- Por _Ka... mi... sa... ma... _baj... ate de ahí.- el pobre estaba siendo aplastado contra la ventanilla.

-PERDONAME, CARIÑO, TE SACARE EN CUANTO PUEDAAAAAA

* * *

-¿Ves?- me decía Kogoro, mientras señalaba el coche de Enishi, que comenzaba a girar ligeramente, a causa de los movimientos de Megumi- Ahí va, lleva el coche como un _kamikaze.

* * *

_

-Meg, por el amor de _Kami-sama, _voy a cerrar el techo- la amenazó, haciendo que ella volviera a entrar y se sentara en su sitio, enfurruñada-¿Quieres que nos matemos?

* * *

-De verdad- me decía Katsura- puedo sentir su tristeza, porque, alejarse así... de tu único hijo... No me cabe en la cabeza.- Meditó un momento y añadió- Bueno... yo lo hice.

* * *

-Por _Kami-sama, _Megumi, dime ¿Qué te parece tan traumático? Nuestro soldadito se va a una escuela militar, donde harán de él un auténtico hombre.

-¡Tiene 7 años!- gritó ella, encarándole, enfadada.

-Y tú también parece que los tengas- contestó él, tranquilo, observando la carretera.

Ella iba a responder, pero lo pensó mejor y se apoyó contra el respaldo, girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-Eh... ¿Alguna vez has pensado... en aclararte el pelo?

-¿_Nanî_?- Megumi se giró peligrosamente hacia Enishi

-Aclararte el pelo- respondió- No sé... puede que mejore tu humor.

* * *

-Yo podría encargarme de él, Kogoro- dije- De verdad, para mí sería un verdadero placer.

El se puso serio y me contestó

-No puedes y lo sabes muy bien.

-_Hai, demo... _

-Alto, no se hable más._ Iie_ y punto en boca.

-Lo entiendo, _demo_...

-Sanosuke, _dozô, _no se hable más. Mantén la distancia.

Me miró amenazante e hizo con las dos manos, como si estuviera separando algo.

-La distancia, siempre, la distancia.

No pude menos que asentir.

* * *

Megumi y Enishi entraban lentamente en su casa, una increíble mansión de estilo occidental, siendo seguidos de cerca por Sano y Katsura.

Se bajaron del coche, ambos serios y entraron por la puerta, mientras Megumi refunfuñaba:

-Peeerfecto, mandamos a nuestro hijo a una academia militar donde solo tendrá chicos a su alrededor, despides al jardinero, a la criada, la casa está hecha un asco, más de la mitad de los muebles están empeñados y ni siquiera podemos pensar en recuperarlos, porque a ti se te ocurrió la brillante idea de invertir en unos valores de no sé que empresa constructora.

Mientras, Enishi entraba con cara de cansancio y comenzaba a mirar a todos lados, buscando algo.

-Esto ya ni siquiera es un hogar.

-Esto...- interrumpió Enishi- ¿Dónde está el paquete que me han enviado, o ya lo has perdido?

-Está ahí- dijo, señalando al sofá- está detrás del sofá.

-Aahhm...- y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia allí, ignorando a una pasmada Megumi.

-_Demo..._ ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tan tranquilo? Se acaba de ir nuestro hijo ¿y tú sólo piensas en paquetes¿No hechas de menos a Souzo?

-Mira cariño, tendrías que aprender a conformarte con lo que tienes.

-¿A... conformarme?

-_Hai, _tienes una casa preciosa, un marido encantador... Dime¿qué más podrías pedir?

-Siempre me dices lo mismo- respondió, apoyada en el final de la barandilla de las escaleras.

-Vale, como quieras. Entonces, sal a buscar un trabajo.

-Ya tenía uno, pero me dijiste que lo dejara porque el lugar de una madre estaba en el hogar- subió las escaleras, mientras murmuraba, apesumbrada- ... ¿y quién iba a contratarme ahora...?

Megumi subió hasta su cuarto y se cambió, dispuesta a acudir a su reunión y olvidar el terrible día que llevaba, sin saber que solo acababa de empezar.

* * *

Kogoro y yo, comíamos tranquilos en un restaurante italiano, un plato de espaguetis cada uno. Acabé mi plato y le pedí a la camarera que se lo llevara, giré la silla, apoyando sólo el codo izquierdo en la mesa, mientras que, con los dedos, imitaba el ritmo de una canción, cuando Kogoro me dijo:

-Todo... lo que organizamos... a través de esa familia suya, se las arregla para perderlo- me señaló con el dedo, fingiendo enfado- o estropearlo.

No pude menos que reír ante la cara de mi jefe y negar ligeramente.

Sacó una foto de su bolsillo, que mostraba una mujer vestida de boda y un hombre, sin cabeza, junto a ella.

-Mírala- me dijo, señalando a Megumi- está en los huesos. Seguramente... por los nervios...

Iba a decir algo, pero él me interrumpió.

-Cuando... yo me vaya... tendrás que hacerte cargo de ella... cuídala... y asegúrate de que engorde.

Los dos comenzamos a reír. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de Katsura, podías hablar con él en cualquier tono o sobre cualquier tema y siempre tendría una respuesta ocurrente.

-Venga ya...- le dije, sin poder dejar de reír- pero si no te vas a ir a ninguna parte... todavía tienes que ir a la boda de tu nieto, al bautizo de tu bisnieto...

Dejó de reír y me miró seriamente.

-Todo el mundo... se va alguna vez...

Se mordió un segundo la lengua y volvió a reír, pero yo ya no sonreí más, me quedé serio y... pensativo

* * *

En un coche negro, aparcado frente al restaurante, dos individuos conversaban.

Uno de ellos, el más joven y alto de los dos, sacó un maletín, lo abrió y examinó su contenido...

-No hará falta la Magnum, una Smith & Wesson con silenciador bastará.

Miró al frente, observando una mesa cercana a la ventana.

-Dejemos... que el viejo acabe de comer.

Mientras tanto, Sano y Katsura conversaban alegremente, ajenos a lo que estaba por llegar.

**Notas del Autor: **Muy buenas, ya estoy aquí.

Vale, puede que tenga ya empezado el otro, pero es que hacía tiempo que ésta historia rodaba por mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla ante sde que se me olvidara.

El fic ha sacado su argumento de la película "Avenging Angelo" (El protector, en España) de Sylvester Stallone y Madeleine Stowe. En un principio iba a ser un Kenshin x Kaoru y después pensé que, el papel de machote le venía mejor a Sanosuke. También pensé en hacerlo Saito x Tokio, pero entrarán en el fic y muchos os sorprendereis.

Bien, esperando reviews

se despide

michel 8 8 8

Cuidáos


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II**_

_Mientras tanto_

Megumi se dirigía hacia una reunión de su club de lectura. Iba realmente alterada, ese pasotismo de Enishi, que llevaba desde que a los 22 años, hace ya ocho largos años, se casaran. La vida prometía ser de color de rosa y lo fue cuando, 7 meses después, nacióSouzo, su hijo.

Iba en el Mercedes que su padre le regaló el año pasado, escuchando una bella canción de amor, pensando en que esa época, para ella, pasó hace ya algún tiempo.

Entró en la casa de campo, con su vestido de dos piezas, azul claro y su bolso. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente, mirando hacia todos lados, cuando vio, por fin, a sus queridas amigas.

Se acercó a ellas y, gesticulando como una loca, habló bastante alto:

-Estoy fatal, acabo de enviar a mi niño a una academia militar.

La chica comenzó a encogerse, cuando Tae, una de sus amigas, la abrazó y le dijo, en tono de ñiña mimada:

-¿De veras? Cariño, ven aquí.

Tan sorpresivamente, como cuando llegó, se separó de los brazos de su amiga, posó una mano sobre su corazón y dijo:

-Ay, ay, estoy alteradísima, creo que me ha dado un infarto¿creéis que me ha dado un infarto?

-Tranquila- le respondió Tae, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros- los hombres tienen infarto, nosotras no.

-Sí, lo sé, pero...

Su amiga quitó una mano de su hombro y con la otra giró ligeramente el hombro de Megumi, haciéndola cambiar de dirección y comenzaron a andar.

-Tranquila... amiga, respira... expira... inspira... expira...

Megumi comenzó a respirar fuertemente, hasta que se calmó ligeramente, pero sólo ligeramente.

-Así está mucho mejor. Mira, te voy a dar algo.

-¿Eh?- interrumpió ella- ¿Qué?

-El remedio milagroso de _oka-chan- _sacó un botecito de pastillas del bolso.

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero que te tomes una de estas...-meditó un segundo y añadió- no, mejor tómate dos. Te aseguro que con esto se te van todas las penas.

-_Demo... _¿qué son?

-Su marido se las receta a sus pacientes- añadió Sayo.

-A mí me triplica la dosis- dijo Tae, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Megumi, tras vacilar un segundo, aceptó las pastillas y cogió unas cuantas, que Tae había puesto en su mano y se las tragó, acompañándolas de un vaso de agua de una mesa cercana.

Tae, extrañada al ver desaparecer todas las pastillas, preguntó.

-Meg, te dije que te tomaras dos¿cuántas te has tomado?

-Ehm... yo... no sé, las que me has dado...

-Pues _Bon Voyage, _querida- contestó Kamatari, con una sonrisa, que estaba junto a Megumi.

-La virgen- dijo Megumi, empezando a sentir el efecto de las pastillas- esto es terrible.

Mientras, Tae se dirigía al salón con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Katsura y yo continuábamos con nuestra animada charla, cuando vi aparecer un coche de policía, que se estacionó junto a mi Chrysler. Al ver que la agente se disponía a ponerle una multa, me levanté fastidiado y dije :

-_Excusi…_

Salí del restaurante y comencé a hablar con la agente.

-Disculpe, agente¿Hay algún problema ?

-Está terminantemente prohibido aparcar aquí.

-No me venga con minucias, por favor.

-De verdad- dijo Gohei, señalando a Sanosuke, que estaba hablando con la policía- no sé que ve Katsura en ese tío, yo le doy mil vueltas a ese imbécil.

-Oye, Takeda sabe…

-¿Que si Takeda sabe qué, Kihei ? Hay muchas cosas que el viejo no sabe y tú no te preocupes por tonterías¿entiendes lo que te digo?

-Vale, vale.

En ese momento, la radio comenzó a sonar con los acordes de _Hallelujah_, de Leonard Cohen.

-Ah, esta canción…- dijo, mientras subía el volumen- cada vez que la oigo, se me parte el corazón.

Su compañero se relajó en el asiento del copiloto y dijo :

-Sí, a mí también me da una punzada.

Gohei se giró, con una mueca que mezclaba incredulidad y enfado.

-¿Una punzada¿Una puletera punzada¿Qué clase de hombre hay que ser para que una canción, tan bella como ésta, te dé sólo una punzada ?

-No sé…- respondió el otro y ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Vamos a ver- le decía a la agente, con cara de circunstancia- ¿me está diciendo, que ésta minúscula distancia, no es negociable?

-Señor, la ley es la ley y si ha aparcado, aunque sea sólo por un milímetro en zona azul, me veo obligada a multarle.

-De acuerdo… pero… ¿y si lo muevo un poco hacia delante ?- dije, mostrando una de mis sonrisas más seductoras.

-¿Tendré que llamar a los SWAT ?

Suspiré resigando y le dije :

-De acuerdo…

Cuando se volvió para ponerme la multa en el parabrisas, añadí, sonriendo :

-Si no fuera usted tan guapa…

-No se pase- me contestó, cortante, aunque sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

En el restaurante, Katsura seguía absorto con su plato de almejas y macarroni, cuando alguien se paró tras él. Miró al suelo y pudo contemplar unos zapatos Armani, de diseño.

-Bonitos- dijo el anciano y muy deteriorado jefe. Volvió la cabeza hacia la mesa y prosiguió- pero... hueles a perfume barato.

Dejó la frase en el aire y, poco después, tras meditar un segundo, continuó.

-Debes de ser... Gohei.

Levantó la cabeza y miró al gángster.

Este, con cara de fastidio, dijo, mientras gesticulaba con la cabeza:

-¿Sus últimas palabras?

-Prueba las almejas- respondió- están... deliciosas.

Levantó una 9mm con silenciador y disparó al anciano, entre ceja y ceja.

Entonces, oí a la gente del restaurante gritar y me volví. Al ver caer a Katsura, lo primero que hice fue salir corriendo hacia allí. Inmediatamente después de atravesar la puerta, Gohei salió de detrás de un pilar y me disparó en el costado, haciendo que cayera en el suelo. Mientras, él salía por la puerta de los cocineros.

Me incorporé ligeramente y, a rastras, conseguí llegar hasta la mesa de Katsura. Me levanté, sacando fuerzas de no sé donde y tiré la mesa a un lado, con bastante fuerza y me apoyé contra el cristal que había tras Katsura. Me dejé caer. Tomé su pulso, intentando negar lo que todos los indicios me decían, pero sólo sirvió para caer en la cuenta de lo innegable: estaba muerto. En ese momento, no pude hacer otra cosa que comenzar a llorar, sin intentar siquiera secarme las lágrimas, pues caían desde mi propio corazón.

Gohei salía tranquilo del establecimiento y se disponía a montar en el coche, cuando la agente anterior le detuvo. Gohei se giró, escondiendo el arma tras de sí y preguntó.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Tiene suerte de que no le haya visto antes- dijo- habría tenido que multarle.

-Oh, disculpe las molestias- contestó- Que tenga un buen día.

Cuando ella se retiró, Gohei se giró rápidamente, montó en el coche y salió pitando junto a su primo y compañero.

En una mesa, situada en una esquina del salón, charlaba animadamente Megumi con sus compañeras, cuando el móvil de una de ellas, sonó. Fue Kamatari quien descolgó.

-¿_Moshi-moshi_?... ¿_Nanî_?... Voy para allí... _Iie, iie_, enseguida salgo...

Cuando colgó, guardó el móvil en el bolso y dijo:

-Mi hijo... está a 39 y medio de fiebre... tengo que irme.

-Oh, tranquila, seguro que no será nada...- dijo Megumi, apenada- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Kamatari sonrió y contestó

-No, no es necesario. Tengo que irme. Hasta luego, afortunadas...

Se levantó y se fue. Megumi iba a levantarse para seguirla, pues estaba preocupada, pero la Presidenta del Club de Lectura, subió al escenario que habían montado y dijo:

-Buenas tardes a todas y bienvenidas- todas se giraron y Megumi se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre él- Hoy, y gracias al trabajo y esfuerzo de nuestra compañera Megumi Saito, tenemos con nosotros al más célebre autor de novelas actual. Un fuerte aplauso para Makoto Shishio.

Todas aplaudieron al ver entrar al célebre escritor (**N.A. **Por supuesto, sin las quemaduras), pero Megumi lo hacía de una manera extraña... pues estaba fallando algunas de las palmadas y dándole al aire.

Makoto se subió y sonrió:

-Vaya, parece que no hay hombres. Lástima.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a murmurar "Qué guapo" o "Qué gracioso", mientras aparecían estrellas en sus ojos.

-Si me lo permiten- continuó, situándose junto al micrófono- dejaré que mi obra hable por sí sola. Me he permitido el privilegio de traer, _Como queramos_. El _best-seller _del año pasado. Por favor, después, si lo desean, podrán hacer preguntas. Se lo ruego, sean condescendientes.

Comenzó a leer.

Contemplaba los acantilados de su preciosa Kazuno, los precipicios de su amada Akita. Tras toda aquella belleza, ocultaba los más sagrados sonidos y las más puras sensaciones. Estaba en su casa, junto a ella y deseando detener el tiempo para siempre.

Mientras, Megumi se imaginaba en uno de aquellos acantilados, con la puesta de sol como fondo y abrazada a un hombre, cuyo rostro era absolutamente invisible.

Además, también comenzaba a tambalearse de la silla... pero Makoto proseguía con su relato.

Pero dicha proeza es algo imposible, pues la eternidad, es un don inalcanzable, y el tiempo, un ladrón incapturable.

Megumi, tras escuchar las últimas palabras, comenzó a balancearse más... llegando a caer estrepitosamente de la silla, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas y la negación con la cabeza de Tae.

Sayo la ayuda a levantarse y ella se volvió a sentar, pero con un solo brazo sobre el respaldo. "Vaya día que llevo", pensó, sin poder aún imaginar, cuantas cosas estaban aún por llegar.

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno, aquí os dejo el 2 cap, pero, por la proximidad de los examenes y un trabajo que me han pedido para un concurso, no sé para cuando tendré el siguiente, pero supongo que el día 24, como muy tarde, ya estará.

Bien, antes de nada, aclarar una cosa. En éste fic, Kamatari es una mujer. Vale, ya sé que he cambiado la mitad de la historia de RK, pero es que necesitaba ponerle/a allí, no os enfadéis mucho, jeje.

Algunos, me habéis dicho que no avanza demasiado. Lo sé, pero espero que con este cap, toda duda quede resuelta. En caso de no ser así, os ruego que me mandéis un review y yo os contestaré del modo más rápido posible.

Me gustaría agradecer todos los reviews, pero también pediros que dejéis una dirección para contestar reviews o firméis los reviews.

Agradecido de antemano

se despide

michel 8 8 8

Cuidáos todos. Un saludo, paz y amor. Jaja, estilo Toni Aguilar (Quien, si está leyendo ésto, cosa que no creo, le digo que es un crack)


End file.
